Lucy & Rachel
by mywordshurt
Summary: From that moment in the sandbox, Lucy knew she would always love Rachel. Faberry.


**Author's Note: **Hey guys. I've been on vacation, which explains my absence, but I came up with this idea today and I just couldn't let it go. And for any of you who enjoyed _Explain Yourself_, I will be updating that soon. Hopefully. As for right now, enjoy this. I will be continuing this, but whether I would like to make it just a three shot or a full out story is still undetermined. Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, or any characters in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy &amp; Rachel<strong>

A small brunette girl sat idly in a medium sized sandbox. All around her other children played loudly – climbing all over the jungle-gym, playing jump rope, swinging on the swings, etc. And yet, with all the life that surrounded her, the girl in the sandbox sat alone: she was making her own friends out of sand. This didn't go unnoticed by her fathers, who sat with the other parents eyeing their child somewhat worriedly. She _looked _happy enough.

As one brunette made her own friends out of sand, another plump brunette girl walked into the park, holding her mother's hand. She eyed all the other kids cautiously, as if they would all transform into little monsters and pull the girl's hair and make fun of her. Finally her big hazel eyes fell upon the lonely looking girl with a plastic bucket and shovel in the sand.

Hazel eyes grew large in a combination of curiosity and interest. The girl looked so sweet. She tugged the hand she was holding and pointed to the sandbox, to which her mother smiled and nodded. The rounded girl released her hold and scampered over.

When she came to the edge of the sandbox she stopped. She gradually stepped in, blinking in wonder at how that girl piled sand up and drew a smiley face in it with her finger. When the standing girl cast a shadow in front of the other, she turned and looked up at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry." The sitting girl, now known as Rachel Barbra Berry, extended her hand and gave a big smile.

"I'm Lucy." The girl stared at the hand before finally taking it and holding it.

Rachel Barbra Berry pulled Lucy down into the sand next to her invitingly. Lucy gladly accepted the seat next to her. "You have a pretty name."

Rachel's big brown eyes turned from her make-believe friend to her new real one. "So do you."

"What do you like to do, Rachel Barbra Berry?" Lucy started to cup sand into her hands.

"I like to sing. One day I'm going to be on Broadway and be a star like Barbra Streisand."

Lucy looked up confused at the girl. "What's Broadway? Is it in space? There's stars in space."

Rachel straightened her posture. "No. Broadway isn't in space. It's in New York. It's where people act and sing and dance." Rachel smushed down the friend she made when seeing it wasn't perfect. She started the process again as Lucy poured sand onto her jean clad legs.

"Is your mom here?" Lucy asked, cupping more sand.

"I have two dads."

Lucy turned to the girl with big gooey eyes. "Is that like having two moms?"

Rachel nodded as she lifted up the bucket, sand flattening out. "Yes. Do you have two moms?"

Lucy shook her head as she moved onto her knees and put her hands on Rachel's legs. "I want my babies to have two mommies. Me and my wife." Lucy smiled at the smaller girl. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

The big eyes looked over Lucy. She was an odd looking girl. She was pale and big. Her chocolate hair hung down her back and she had a nose a bit smaller than Rachel's. She cocked her head as her eyes ran emptily over the hazel eyes, the thin lips, the plump pink cheeks.

"All the other kids call me fat and ugly. But my mom says I'm pretty in my own ways. She says I'm bootyful." Lucy stumbled over the last word as she dropped her head and gazed at her twiddling thumbs.

"I think you mean beautiful." Rachel said, matter-of-factly.

She nodded. "You're smart."

"And you're bootyful." Rachel beamed happily. Lucy held her hands out for a hug and Rachel immediately responded to it.

"I want you to meet my mom." Lucy pulled away from Rachel and took her hand. She yanked Rachel excitedly along towards her mom, who was sitting on a park bench only a few feet away from Rachel's dads.

"Mom, this is my new girlfriend, Rachel Barbra Berry." She grinned widely as she tightly held the girl's hand in her own. She didn't want this girl to leave her and it felt as if when she let go she would disappear.


End file.
